


like the sea

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: A selkie almost loses his sealskin.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: selkies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	like the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Me: working on 2 post-canon fics and 3 other AUs  
> Also me: poops out a selkie drabble an hour before going to bed and posts it in the morning before the regret sinks in

Going ashore was always risky. But Leon could never say no to his little brother. Hop wanted to learn about human life, and he had finally come of age this year, granting him land privileges. That didn’t mean Leon wouldn’t keep a close eye on his only baby brother, though. Hop heard all about Leon's land stories, and wanted to experience it for himself, but he had Leon to watch out for him. 

They were in a book store, with Hop practically devouring the non-fiction section. He knew that his impressionable brother would want to learn all about the humans, but he hoped that Hop was more sensible than to pull a _Little Mermaid_. In the back of his mind, he feared Hop would lose his ability to return to the sea through a moment of careless excitability. 

Leon leaned back in his chair, sipping on his latte. As long as Hop was within line of sight, everything was good. Plus, Hop's sealskin was safely being half worn as a fur trimmed jacket. Modern clothing made it so much easier to conceal their sealskins.

Someone tapped Leon on the shoulder. “Your coat slipped off the chair. Thought I’d return it to you before someone stepped on it – it’s too lovely to be dirtied like that.” A man was holding his own sealskin, disguised as a cape lined with red fur. Leon stared at him with wide eyes. 

The man was gorgeous – dark skin which set off his clear blue eyes ( _like the sea_ , his brain chimed in unhelpfully), long elegant fingers holding his most precious possession (how would those fingers feel against his skin?), and that shoulder to waist ratio… Leon was gaping at him like a fish.

The man had a lazy, casual smile, arm outstretched to hand the cape back to its owner. Leon came back to his senses. “O-oh, yes, thank you.” He took his sealskin back from the stranger, hands brushing during the exchange. Leon stared back up at the other man, almost dropping his sealskin back onto the ground. 

The other man gave a small laugh at the accidental touch and Leon's surprise. Nodding a goodbye, he went to sit at a nearby open table. Leon noticed that the man was holding a drink in his other hand. Now seated, he pulled out a smartphone, and Leon admired the gleam of a gold ring as the man tapped away at the screen. It wasn’t on the finger that indicated marriage, Leon noted.

That thought startled Leon back to his senses. He pulled his sealskin close to his body, hiding his face in it, feeling his cheeks burning. What was he even thinking? Reluctantly, he finished the last of his drink and got up to look for Hop.

He had been worried about what trouble Hop might get into while on land, but here he was instead, almost losing his sealskin, and then falling in love.

He gulped. Where did that come from? Sure, the guy was extremely good looking, and seemed like quite a charming person, and he returned his sealskin to him so he was probably very nice – although humans didn’t even remember selkies existed anymore, let alone suspect they could steal their skins to enslave them – but _love_?! 

Leon walked just a bit faster to Hop. He _did not_ glance back at the man who was still tapping at his phone. Sipping his drink from a mug once in a while. Smiling at whatever inane thing was displayed on the screen. Running his tongue across a single pointed canine.

Leon was done for.


End file.
